


Where I Wanna Be

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: ArcheAge
Genre: F/M, FILI TU É UM BOSTA, Fluff, banana com rapadura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a silver lining lone ranger riding<br/>Through an open space in my mind <br/>When she's not right there beside me<br/>I go crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Wanna Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fil Fire in the Hole](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fil+Fire+in+the+Hole).



> vamo nessa kenan

It all begins after Pol fucks up _badly_ at his first quests. When did little foxes get so strong? Why are they running in freedom across the fields like they’re harmless? Is there even anyone to look after potential disasters?

Apparently, no. He gets seriously injured during an unfortunate encounter and, like a good fighter, decides it is better to rest a bit before going back to work, however, the little nap turns into hours of sleep under the cool shadow of an oak tree. Well hey, a man’s gotta rest; enjoy his dime, live for what he has earned. _(What has exactly Pol earned, again?)_

His dreams are pleasant and sweet when the (un)fortunate savior comes in the shape of another firran – a female one, not that it really matters – that is kind enough to kick him on the ribs and tell him to get the fuck out of her backyard.

_(– What the hell are you doing? – he hears a voice that has everything to be mildly sweet, if not threatening as hell.)_

This first meeting isn’t all smiles and grace, but he gets through it just fine. After lots of convincing and dodging dirty accusations _(“How can someone fuck training up? It’s literally what it is, safe for beginners!” “I think your conception of beginners is very twisted”)_ , Kierah, his new friend, agrees to help him with a few tasks. And then he just knows something good is going to happen.

He isn’t wrong, falling in love is the best way to confirm it.

***

It is September, the month they had met for the first time, when Pol wakes up with the flu. He is melting and freezing all at once and can’t stand to remain in nor out the covers for too long before complaining about the weather condition, which is just fine, of course, but his ill organism and stubborn personality don’t know about it. His muscles are completely sore and head aching just from thinking about moving, maybe a bad case of the new illness that is roaming in the area?

– Death is near – he dramatically announces for himself whilst flailing one arm.

Kierah is the first thing he thinks about. Not with concern, of course, because it doesn’t matter how much he worries about her, she’ll always best him at taking care of herself, but mildly thoughtful about what she will do when she sees him like this. Probably scold him for being so reckless and then, still cursing in low-tone, prepare him a soup. Well, a soup sounds fine, Pol concludes, leaning back against the pillow, so maybe dying won’t be so bad.

And that’s exactly what goes on.

***

– You gotta stop being so dumb. Oh wait, it’s part of your personality – she says, handing him a bowl with grace, sweet movements betraying her words.

– You’re really the best! – Pol answers whilst ignoring the rude words.

– I know...

He rolls his eyes and is sipping at the hot stew when she sits down, analyzing his face in silence. To be very honest? It’s almost like he falls asleep while being awake, feeling her gaze upon him and without missing the energy irradiating from where she’s settled, wondering if this is what it feels like being happy. Not happy like when he finally killed his first fox or when he leveled up enough to brag about it, it is a foreign kind of happiness, the kind that makes his brain numb instead of fuzzy and heartbeats slow instead of pumped.

A hand falls on his leg and Pol stops to stare at Kierah, a smile already gaining form on his lips.

– I’m sorry for making you stay here with me – he says, really out of nothing and grateful for her company.

– I’m not doing you a favor. I’m here because I want to – she grins.

It’s okay, he can always find love in her moody attitude, not that this is really necessary, not when he finishes the tasty beverage and lays down, lifting the covers so as she can join. It earns him a sarcastic exclamation and a small grumble that faintly comes out as _“loser”_ before she makes herself comfortable in his arms.

It is really okay.


End file.
